


Beauty come out of ashes

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Possessed Rowena Macleod, Samwena, samwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 14X14. The moment after Rowena's possession.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Beauty come out of ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave kudos please?  
> If you don't ship Samwena stay away.

_Cause I've been shaking_

_I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

_Watching all these dreams go up in flames_

_Let beauty come put of ashes_

**Ashes-Celine Dion**

"I had no intention of keeping my word. But I think she knew that." Michael said with a smile on Rowena's lips and his eyes were glowing blue.

Inside her own body Rowena was trying to fight Michael but even being a powerful witch it was impossible, he was too much and she stared at Sam and the others wishing they'd understand that she'd only said 'yes' for fear of losing them even if in the back of her mind had known he wouldn't keep his word. She shook her head, devastated and closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry boys._

"If only Dean had used that coffin when he had the chance..."

"Never too late for a good idea." Dean told him, staring at the possessed witch feeling rage toward the archangel who had left his body and possessed another. "Sam, get the cuffs."

Sam feared for the witch even knowing that the prophecy said Rowena would die by his hands but yet she could get hurt badly from this hating herself for hurting them or worse, if he ended having to kill her to try to stop Michael.

 _I can't._ He thought in angst realizing maybe he'd be forced to do that and kill her to save the world, but that thought hurt he couldn't bear the idea of losing Rowena now that they'd got closer and realizing he'd feelings for the witch in front of him, who had given her body to try to save them. He just wanted to kill Michael and hold her tight and never let her alone again.

But when he moved toward the iron cuffs Michael used his powers and threw him, Dean and Castiel against the bunker's wall and the younger groaned in pain from the impact, trying to move from the ground without success beside his brother, seeing the witch approaching.

"That's not very nice." The archangel in the woman's body started walking slowly toward them, descending the stairs and staring at them in disdain. "And if we're not being nice what if you couldn't breathe?"

 _Stop your monsters!_ Rowena shouted in rage while her own fingers snapped making they three stop breathing and she could see the despair in their faces, breathless.

"That's a terrible feeling, isn't it?" Jack stared at Michael, angry seeing him getting closer to his family using the witch's body. "What if you were also blind?"

Their eyes became white and Sam was in agony without breathing or seeing what happened around them, fearing Michael hurt his brother, Castiel and the others and then, decided to disappear with Rowena's body.

"Sam..." Dean called out with difficult, breathless and the Sam tried to find his brother's hand when then Rowena's fingers snapped again.

"And what if you just hurt?"

A terrible pain invaded their bodies while they squirmed on the floor, blind, out of breath, listening only the sounds from the witch's heels while Michael approached them, amused at the situation.

Rowena started at the scene in front of her, screaming inside her body without making a sound wishing she could have her body back and have her revenge against against the archangel for hurting those she loved. Sam.

 _Samuel..._ She thought feeling exhausted from Michael's strength and watching the man suffering on the floor and then she was surprise for wanting to get free and go to him and hug the man to make the pain go away and feel his strong arms around her telling her everything would be alright.

_We can't die here, not in this way._

"But fun as this is I think no more games." He wasn't paying attention to Jack was was moving slowly. "This time you all die, this time the world burns."

"Michael!" Jack called ready to attack him and save everybody but the archangel hit him on the chest and the boy stumbled back before recovering, his eyes shinning in yellow and he stared at Michael, his voice cold: "Let them go."

When Jack absorbed Michael freeing Rowena who felt to the floor exhausted, Castiel and Dean ran to the boy to hug him, still surprise at him and Sam went to Rowena, who was starting to stand up, her face and neck bleeding a little from where Jack had hit her and she still could feel that horrible feeling of Michael's light leaving through her eyes and mouth.

Sam released his breath in relief for seeing she was alright, even knowing that she could only die by his own hands.

"C'mon let me help you." Sam murmured gently, putting an arm around the witch and helping her to her feet carefully, running his eyes over her to check on her wounds and she stared at him in surprise and relief to see him okay and she rested a hand over his chest to balance herself.

"Thanks Samuel..."

The man took the other hand to her face, caressing so gently the cut on her face that had stopped bleeding and the witch's eyes shone, feeling her heart beat faster and she saw his eyes full of so many feeling.

"I was afraid we'll all die tonight." Sam admitted still caressing her face and watching her beauty, his heartbeats so fast knowing she could feel them with her hand over his chest and then his hand fell over hers joining their fingers and he stared at her with eyes burning on her with such intensity that made her blush and he said hoarsely:

"That I could lose the witch who has my heart."

"You will one day." Rowena told him softly with a smile knowing she was still blushing with his words, feeling the sincerity on them and she knew she was right, one day he'd have to kill her for the prophecy.

She then approached her face to his, leaving her pink lips only inches apart from his and she whispered, her heart beating as faster as his:

"So the now is all we have, let's enjoy the beauty of this."

Rowena closed her eyes and her lips met Sam's in a passionate kiss and the man brought her to his chest deepening the kiss while one of her hands went to his hair caressing them while she parted her lips for him.

They could hear the surprise of the others but they ignored. One of Sam's hands started massaging her waist slowly, pressing her firmly against his chest while the kiss became intense and Rowena felt she was melting in his arms but she knew if she fell he would catch her and thought she'd never imagined a more beautiful moment than that even after the possession and with the knowledge of she dying in the hands of the man she was kissing.

Rowena smiled against his lips, nibbling on them and staring in an enigmatic way at him while they broke the kiss to breath and Sam rested his forehead against the witch's, seeing her smile, the lips red from the kiss while her dedicated fingers caressed his hair and slipped to his face and Sam asked curious, still catching his breathe:

"What?"

"Even with what happened and what's to come..." She could see Sam frowning in pain with her last words and she continued with a beautiful smile: "This was the most beautiful moment I've ever had because it was with you, Samuel."

"Rowena..." The man shook his head lightly and smiled, his eyes shinning with her words feeling the same as her, his mind set on finding a way of changing her destiny while watching her smile and he whispered with passion before kissing her again:

"C'm here."


End file.
